


The clarity of Agony

by Robin1103



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin1103/pseuds/Robin1103
Summary: The awful clarity of pain.





	The clarity of Agony

**Author's Note:**

> This is.. very rushed. Anyway, enjoy!

Agony.

That's all it can be described as.

Heart wrenching agony that rips up his heart and makes it hard to breathe. That makes it hard to think

Tears stream down his face and Lucius doesn't know which way is up at this point, doesn't care. His family is dead.

His mother, her soft face and blue eyes are gone, her careful fingers will never hold his face again, her lips will never touch his temple again. He wants to scream

His sister, the other half of him, no matter how annoying she was, he loved her. She is ash. She is dead.

If Lucius had been here, if Lucius had been here.. he didn't know what'd he'd do. Likely nothing, not with his spells, not with his strength, but he can't accept it, will not accept it.

A broken noise eacapes him, oh oh his father, his daddy. He'd never make him proud, not ever. His daddy died disappointed and Lucius feels all will drain out of him.

He cannot breathe, cannot walk cannot think. Cannot see past this pain.  
there is only agony

He sobs and sobs until his throat aches. His face grows warm and blotchy and he can't feel his fingers anymore. He only feels the red hot grief

He thinks he would collapse if he wasn't in someone's arms

Aila's or Sentry? He decides he doesn't know.   
He can't bring himself to care. 

Lucius Elenasto is alone. 

His family is dead


End file.
